


someone you're close to

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Revelations, squip being a lovable bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Jeremy only has a crush on Christine Canigula. Even though he's thought about Micheal romantically before doesn't mean anything... Right?
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	someone you're close to

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at like 1 am and finished it today. enjoy this even though its trash lmao

Jeremy groaned, collapsing face first into his bed. He wanted to pretend this day didn't happen. Pretend that Jake didn't ask out his crush Christine Canigula. He couldn't get the excited look on her face after Jake asked her out; out of his head. His SQUIP appeared beside him, likely having had enough of his moping.

"Get up, you look pathetic." His SQUIP sneered, looking down at Jeremy.

"I feel pathetic." He responded, not even bothering to look up.

He couldn't stop thinking of all the ways this could've been avoided. He should've maned up and asked her out earlier. He should've asked her not to go on that date, and explained his feelings. He should be doing literally anything else right now; but he's feeling absolutely defeated.

"Jeremy, your chances of getting together with Christine grow slimmer everyday. I suggest forming a relationship with someone else. Someone you're close to."

"How many times do I have to tell you I only want Christine? Besides, "Someone I'm close to?" Before you, I was a loser. I'm not close to many people."

"You're a mix of in denial and utter stupidity."

Jeremy glared at him, having had enough of being insulted by him today.

"What are you even talking about?" 

"Micheal."

That startled him up. He jumped off his bed and quickly approached his SQUIP. 

"What the hell? I... I do not have a crush on Michael."

"You couldn't even say it without hesitating, Jeremy. You're hopeless."

"Micheal and I are just best friends. That's it." He retaliates, not having a great comeback.

The SQUIP rolled his hologramic eyes, crossing his arms. He didn't have emotions, and therefore couldn't get annoyed; but it seemed somehow Jeremy was getting on his metaphorical nerves.

"Best friends don't usually think about what kissing their best friend would be like."

Jeremy opened his mouth to comply but he truly didn't have a comeback. His SQUIP smirked, knowing he was finally getting through to him. 

"Why are you even trying to convince me about this? I thought you decided Micheal wasn't "cool" enough."

Since he didn't have a comeback he skirted around the issue at hand, still refusing to accept it.

"Your goal is to get a date. The only reason you had to climb through the popularity ranks was to be noticed by Christine. However, Micheal isn't influenced by popularity."

"But... But that would make me gay! I have a crush on Christine. I'm not gay." He replies.

His SQUIP sighed, really wanting to shock him. Humans were pathetic. Unfortunately it didn't seem electrotherapy would help right now.

"You're not gay or straight. You're bisexual, Jeremy."

He stared at his SQUIP as it sunk in. He... He really was in denial. Everything he felt towards Christine he also felt towards Micheal, but he thought it was because they were close friends. He never thought he had a crush on him.

"Choose between Christine and Micheal. Tomorrow you're going to talk to whoever you choose."

And with that, his SQUIP disappeared, leaving Jeremy with this shocking relevation. Not only was he bisexual, but he had to choose between Micheal and Christine. A part of him was hoping he'd die in his sleep so he wouldn't have to choose.


End file.
